The One Who Stars in My Nightmares
by sweetP123
Summary: The one person she had never wanted to see again she finds living in the caves but with a soul living inside him. Still terrified, will this soul convince Leslie that the man that had starred in every one of her nightmares is no longer here to fear?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my very first fan fiction that I'm really serious about and will hopefully be asked to write more on. This Host fan fiction is about a human girl, Leslie Peterson, who is grateful to find the sanctuary of the Jeb's caves but also discovers that the body of her greatest enemy, Evan Parker, is also living in the caves. But technically, Evan is not truly there any more because he has been inserted with a soul. Can this soul convince Leslie that the man that had starred in every one of her nightmares is no longer here and that there is nothing about him to fear? Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1:**

I dragged my feet as far as they would carry me across the deserted land that laid out endlessly in front of me. I knew I couldn't go on for much longer. I was out of water, food, and energy-- not to mention hope.

I had dropped my backpack to the dried up ground of this lifeless desert just a few minutes before now. Since it was dead weight to me anyway, as it only held my empty water bottles and my last two bags of eaten jerky, I had thought it would be easier to journey across what I imagine hell would be like if I had less to carry. Turns out that it didn't matter much.

I stumbled over to where a measly had made its way out from beneath the many cracks in the desert's red-dirt floor. My legs gave out from underneath me as I fell to the ground, laying my head in the little shade that was provided by the cholla.

_Well, I did my best. I followed Mom's insane directions and got myself lost in the middle of some god forsaken desert. This turned out just perfect! Great job Leslie._

I had resorted to hosting personal conversations in my head with myself. I figured that _thinking_ to myself was at least just a little less crazy than actually talking out loud to myself. Before I knew it, I was involuntarily being rude and sarcastic to myself for how things turned out for me.

I tried to think of some positive things about my situation-- I mean, that's what people are supposed to do when they are in a disastrous situation and have gone totally mental, right?

_Ok, let's see… there's no doubt that I'm going to die out here, so that's no good, but at least I was never injected with one of those disgusting parasites. Yes, that was definitely a plus: death rather than getting erased by some worm._

I was actually pretty proud of myself for not getting caught by any of the aliens that had invaded Earth not too long ago. I was especially proud of myself since I had only been around 15 years old when the invasion began and also that I survived on my own for the most part.

Desperate not to choke up over how I had become alone, I went back to concentrating on my positive-things-in-a-horrible-situation list. As if I had any more moisture left in my body to come anywhere close to producing tears anyway.

_Ok, what else? Well, there's no doubt that this is any worse than the pain I've dealt with in the past. Like when my dad had ripped our family apart with no intention of trying to put it back together. I would have rather gone through my inevitable slow and painful death in this desert repeatedly than to have heard my parents screaming at each other as they did in too many of my childhood memories. Then there was the time when my mother surprised me with the news that we were moving two states south of the country. Oh sure, that probably wasn't as bad as what I was going through right now, but the pain of having to say goodbye and end all of the strong bonds that I had formed with so many people in my community was bad enough. What also made moving to Arizona so terribly unforgivable was that the move had brought me to the one guy who had managed to ruin my life in so little time. It was because of this person why I had changed into a timid and plain teenager rather than the fun and outgoing young lady I once was._

The thought of this monster filled me with such hatred and pain. Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by a soft humming noise I could hear in the distance. It took me a moment to try and recognize what the noise was when I realized that the noise was getting closer. I used whatever energy I had left in my body to lift my head and look in the direction that I thought the noise was coming from. There, in the distance I could see some kind of vehicle racing towards.

This time I was not able to hold in my frustrated thoughts.

"Oh, shit."

**A/N: ok so there it is! I really hope that you guys liked it! Please review but keep in mind that this is my serious fan fiction, so please be nice. I think I'll wait until I get some reviews to put up the next and I can't think of a name for the soul that has taken over Evan's body, any ideas? Thanx again for reading. ~sweetP **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Here is chapter two of my first host fan fiction. On my first author's note, I forgot to say that I DO NOT OWN ****THE HOST**** OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. And, also, a special thanks to ****tulips-are-everlasting**** and ****Dustfinger's cheering section**** for their supportive reviews. Remember that if you read this fan fiction to please review at least once, your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter Two:**

"No! No! No! Ugh, no!"

I so wanted to cry. This was so unfair, I mean, I had come so far. I have gone through so much and have tried so hard, and for it to all to be ripped away like this felt unbearable.

I stared in horror as the jeep-- as I had now recognized the vehicle-- continued to race towards me.

_Ugh! Stupid, heartless worms! And not just any worms, but Seekers!_

The thought disgusted me, and how the hell did they find me?! It's not like there have been any helicopters flying over head on the look out for any idiot humans, such as myself, who would just go wondering in the vast desert! Even without a helicopter, no one could have seen me since I was miles away from any civilization. Plus, whenever I was even close to a soul infested town or city, I always made sure not to draw attention to myself. I made it a point to be completely invisible. And I was pretty good at it since, you know, I had two high school years of practice with being invisible.

But being out in the desert was so the wrong place to be if you had monsters, that you didn't even know about, were tracking you. It was just so… open! The only place for me to hide was behind the staghorn cholla I had collapsed next to. But I had to be kidding myself if I thought that the pathetic little plant was going to do me any good.

The one thing-- the only thing-- was to prepare myself for what was going to happen to me. There was no point in running , and I was to weak to try and fight them. I would just have to let them take me.

_God! How humiliating! To have to die like this. To just have to give myself up!_

I at least had to try. I used every ounce of strength I had left in my body to try and stand up. I pushed off from the baking hot, dirt ground. As I heaved myself up enough to be sitting on my knees, I quickly brushed off the dirt fragments off my palms. Once I finally made it to my feet, I immediately felt an amazing amount of blood rush to my head. I pulled my head from the fuzzy wave that came over me and forced my eyes to concentrate on the approaching jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner but I kept getting interrupted and asked to do chores… I tell you, personal robots cannot get here soon enough lol I actually heard that line off some comedy show. Try and guess which one and I'll tell you the correct one in the next chapter's A/N. O'tay enjoy the chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**The jeep was now slowing to a stop a good six yards away from me. Three people got: a women and two men. The woman looked about twenty years old and so did one of the men-- no, actually he looked little bit older. The other guy looked old enough to be their grandfather.**

**They all took a step toward me. I panicked and grabbed a rock I found at my feet. I must have forgotten how weak I was because I had to use both hands to bring it up above my head. I did my best to look threatening, but my terrified expression and shaking arms weren't doing me any justice.**

"**Stay away from me!" I tried to say in the most intimidating voice I had possible.**

**I sounded pathetic.**

**The younger guy took a slightly defensive step in front of the woman. He also looked at me as if I was crazy. Which I probably was thinking that I could take on three obviously healthy and energized people, even if one was an old geezer. I looked over at the old man and, with a whole new wave of panic spreading through me, realized that he had a big fat rifle clenched in his hands. **

"**Whoa now, calm down, little miss. Nobody here is gonna be doing you any harm… I promise," said the old man. He seemed totally honest, especially when he laid the rifle down at his feet.**

**For the first, I looked, like **_**really **_**looked, into the old man's face. He had white hair surrounding his face which was tan like he had spent too much. All three of them had that same tan skin and noticeable muscles along their arms and bodies as if they used them daily. The old man's face was worn and scattered with wrinkles. His eyes were deep and wise, yet somehow child-like, as if they belonged to a young boy. But that's all that were there. His irises weren't encircled by any silver rings like all the other always glowing eyes that I had encountered making my skin crawl.**

"**Oh my God," I exhaled as I glanced from the old man's eyes, to the woman's, then to the guy's who had stepped in front of her, making sure to check each pair of eyes staring at me. I lowered the rock that I still held above my head and dropped to the ground. "You-- You're all human?" I of course already knew the answer but still seemed to good to be true.**

"**Um, ya, sorry about that. We didn't consider that you might mistake us for souls," the woman apologized with a comforting smile.**

"**Oh. Wow. Umm…" I could feel my eyes watering up with tears as pure joy overtook me. "Sorry… I just… can I like hug you?" I asked, feeling completely idiotic as soon as the words left my mouth.**

**The old man let out a boisterous laugh and I could hear the other two chuckling. Whatever, I mean, come on, I hadn't seen any other humans without souls implanted in them for what seemed like over 2 years, I couldn't help myself. Still, the old man opened up his arms to me so I walked over, embraced him, and considered never letting go. It felt way too good.**

**When I finally did pull back, he rested his hand on my shoulder.**

"**My name is Jeb," he said introducing himself, "and this is Melanie and Jared."**

**I beamed a huge smile at them all. "It's so nice to meet you guys. My name is Leslie, Leslie Porter."**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**A/N: sorry nothing has really happened yet! But I promise that a big shocker that will hopefully shock you **_**is**_** coming either in the next chapter or in the one after that… or the one after that lol sorry. Let me know what you guys like and don't like about my story and I'll try and fix it before I get too deep into the story! Ok, love ya guys, keep reading and remember to review!**


	4. AN

**A/N: Important!**

**So don't get mad at me but I don't think I'm gonna continue with this fan fiction, which is pathetic, I know, since I hardly started it but I just have to much going on and I will be even more busy with school starting next week. **

**Anyway, if anyone wants to take my story and continue with it, I will gladly give it to you. Be sure to let me know so that I can fill you in with where I was heading with it (the next chapter I was writing was pretty much going to give away the big plot, anyway, so…) Or if you want you can take Leslie's story in a whole new direction.**

**And although this story didn't really get that many reviews, I would like to point out that any review that I did get truly warmed my heart lol… wow that really sounded kinda corny but you know what I mean.**

**Yours truly, sweetp123 : )**


End file.
